


Mate

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, NSFW strong language, Rutting, a/b/o theme, dirty talking, explicit content, heavily detailed smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader wants to be Ragnar’s mate, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that that’s going to happen or does it?





	Mate

I was starting to get worried.

As I looked on with hopeful eyes at all the others being mated or courted, I couldn’t help but feel a little lousy. I hadn’t had any inkling of who my mate was yet. I wasn’t desperate or seeking them out but it did make my heart sink a little lower each time one of my friends paired up with their fated partner.

You just haven’t met them yet. That’s all.

It was getting harder and harder to believe that statement I’d repeated gratuitous amounts of as of late. My best friend had found her mate a few months ago in Floki the boat builder. I envied the way they looked at each other like they only saw the stars behind their eyes. I wanted that. I wanted to be on the receiving end of that affection, that yearning for another.

I had someone in mind who I’d like it to be but that didn’t mean shit. If it’s not in the fate from the Gods I shouldn’t interfere. That never ends positively.

“Are you going to tell him your feelings today?” Helga asked, interrupting my thoughts of the man in question. His stunning blue eyes fading quickly as I picked up on what she was saying, laying another soon to be burned log into her thin arms.

“And say what? He’s not my mine.” I sighed and gathered up my own pile of twigs and branches for their hearth. “He’s only got eyes for Lagertha.” I grumbled.

You don’t stand a chance, Y/N.

“I don’t believe that.” Helga shook her pretty little head, giving me a stern look with her rimmed eyes. “I see the way he looks at you, talks to you, treats you. I wouldn’t give up hope that Ragnar isn’t your mate.”

“You can’t know that,” I told her, holding the two tied bundles in my arms, “If it’s fate then so be it, you can’t force partnership.”

“You’d be surprised, Y/N. Come on, we better get these back before Floki goes on another rant.” She rolled her eyes and laughed at her mates past raves of not having enough wood, never enough wood.

….

Floki was pleased with our wooden bounty, scrambling to take the heavy logs out of his Omegas hands and onto their place on the pile next to their home. Of course when he stood back to look at his gander, he tapped his pointed chin, mumbling that he’d still need more before Yule came.

I left them once the sun started to set, casting the sky in beautiful shades of lilac and orange. My mind was elsewhere, just making it home was my only goal when a stir of neighboring brush caught my attention.

“Boo!”

“Oh!” I stumbled back on the path, clutching my tunic around my neck frantically until I came to see the culprit. “Ragnar you idiot, you scared me you oaf!”

“That was the point,” he grinned wildly, a gleam in his shimmering eyes. “What are you doing out here by yourself, hmm? I heard there are wolves out here when it’s late like this. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, let’s get you home in one piece, hmm?”

Ragnar laughed off my shove as he slung his arm around my shoulder, cloaking me in a blanket of his scent as we made it back to Kattegat. It didn’t take long before the lit pillars appeared, the bustling city of ours started coming into view on our return.

“You didn’t have to actually walk me home, Ragnar.” I finally said as we stood in front of my door. I instantly wanted to invite him in but pushed the Omega down. 

He’s not yours. Not yours.

“I know. I like your company and you always smell good, a double win.” He said it so…casually. He could smell me? I instantly hoped he couldn’t pick up on the want and slick that started forming between my legs. He can smell me…

“Thanks, I think.”

“You don’t smell like anyone else. I can actually point you out now that I think of it. I always know where you are, who you’ve been around or with,” Ragnar was so close and yet so far in that moment as he explained himself.“ I think I-I should go.” He suddenly backed away, shaking his braided head, a few loose strands at the top of his head fraying amid the twists itself.

“Ragnar.” Come back comebackcomeback…

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N,” Ragnar waved me off, treading down my walkway. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

….

I was pathetically sad when I didn’t see Ragnar the next day. Thoughts and images of him satisfying me in my dreams only made matters worse. Lusting after an Alpha, a presumed mated Alpha at that. I’d seen him and Lagertha together, we all had. They had a certain chemistry that radiated they were in fact mates, it was only a matter of time.

It was early enough in the afternoon as I set out to see Helga and her boat building mate, bringing an unlit torch with me this time. Just in case.

“Oh Y/N I knew it! I knew he was your mate!” Helga squealed when I told her the news of what was said late last night. She hugged me several times, she looked so happy I thought she might start crying from over stimulation. She screamed excitement and joy.

“He didn’t say he smelled mate on me, Helga. What if he just meant-” She cut me off with a tiny hand in my face, her pointer finger on my mouth shushing me.

“Oh no. You are his. He said he could pick you out over others, knew where you were? Only your fated one can smell that. Wait until Floki finds out!” She practically shouted, telling anyone and everyone who just might be listening what was happening before I could put a stop to it.

Truth was I wanted to be as ecstatic about this, just as much if not more than my closest friend. But something held me back. Just because I had feelings towards him didn’t mean he was actually my mate.

“Until I find out what? What are you two Omegas up to now?” Floki popped into the doorway of their house, looking wild as ever at us inside.

“Y/N has a mate!” Helga blurted, jumping out of the way of my grab for her but only air caught the reach as she snuggled up to her Alpha’s side.

“Who?” Floki kissed the top of her head so gently.

“It’s Ragnar!” She beamed up at him. I thought of her cheeks aching she was smiling so damn hard.

“Ragnar?! My Ragnar?! Is this true? ” Floki was indeed interested in the sudden turn of events, bringing Helga further into the house to sit down at their table.

“We don’t know for certain.” I explained. Odin’s beard did I want it to be true but an Omega’s insecurity was a whirlwind of emotions. Some good, some bad.

“Tell him what you told me.”

And I did after sitting down on the patted seat from Helga. Floki nodded along, hanging on my every word like a child hearing a new saga. He concurred with his mate. Telling me it sounded like the Gods had fated us to be together, that the Gods were never wrong. Especially about sensitive matters like this.

….

The next night had me curious to where Ragnar was. I hadn’t seen him for two whole days! That was very unusual. I’d caught a glimpse of Lagertha earlier, looking tired as she polished her sword at the blacksmiths. I wanted to ask her if she’d seen him but bit my tongue instead, gathering up more supplies for Floki instead. Like she’d tell me anyway.

After a long soak in my tub filled with flowers to calm my stirring wolf, I slipped into my night dress. At least my feathers were content now, I didn’t feel so prickly and off. Thoughts and images of where he might be or doing made me fidget in the water more than once.

I settled down in my bed and drifted off not too long after. More ghosts of Ragnar filling my nightly escape. He was talking but I couldn’t hear a word. He looked so good sitting in my tub, his toned arms draped over the wooden sides like it was his. His face as wet as his hair. If I could only just-

I almost fell out of bed at the abrupt bay at the moon. Someone had found their mate and was calling out sweetly to announce it. Whoever it was cried out again, drawling it out at the end. Another called back, possibly their mate or a friendly acknowledgment.

My smile in the dark saddened. When would it be my turn? When could I, in true form call out that I too had been mated. That I found my true love. I sighed and rolled over, imaging my mate next to me.

It only lasted a few moments before I heard a loud thump against my door. I laid there silently, my mind racing at who it could be at this hour. Two more thumps had me getting up to check, a swiped dagger from my belt on the table in my hand at the ready.

“Who is it? It’s late.” I said, holding onto the latch before creaking it open. There was no one out here. I looked around and finally down when a wet nose touched my bare leg.

“Oh.”

I stumbled back, starring down into the glowing blue orbs of a wolf at my door. It shook its head, nuzzling against my leg. The large wolf whined when I smoothed a hand over its head, scratching it a little behind the ears.

I knelt down and held the wolfs’ face in my hands. “Are you lost? Get separated from the group?” The wolf narrowed its eyes and jerked back before whining again in a different tone, its eyes tunneling into mine. “Ragnar?” his ears flew up, tail wagging happily.“ What are you doing here? You should be out with the others!”

Ragnar huffed through his snout, meandering around me and trotted along into my house, leaving me to follow. “By all means, come on in.” I nearly fell over Ragnar dancing between my legs as I shut the door. “Clearly you can’t tell me what’s going on right now,” I yawned and motioned for him to follow me. “In the morning? Tell me in the morning.”

All I really remember was falling back into bed with soft golden fur in my hands as he climbed up next to me, licking my face. The non-threatening growl he gave when I held up a hand to stop him did nothing of the sort.

….

I felt incredibly hot when I woke up, a lot more heat than I was used to overwhelmed me when I tried to move.

I wasn’t alone.

My brain rattled suddenly until an arm sprinkled with recognizable scars slipped around my waist.

“Good morning, mate.” Ragnar sighed, rubbing his face into the back of my neck, breathing me in with a satisfied groan. “Gods you smell so good.”

“Morning Rag-what did you say?” Moving only made it worse. The ache between my thighs throbbed, making me push back against a very sleepy and very naked Ragnar.

“I said good morning.” He said again into my hair.

“Not that. You called me-”

“By your name,” Ragnar breathed into my ear, moving some of my hair out of the way. He hummed lowly, sending roll after roll of arousal up my spine, settling hotly in my stomach as he rutted against me. “Beautiful, soft mate,” Ragnar’s beard scraped against the shell of my ear, lighting me up to his feel and position behind me. He rocked his hips into me, holding me against him as tightly as he could without actually harming me in this state. “I should have known it was always you,” the hand on my hip slid up my side, bunching my dress and covers before cupping under my jaw, turning my head behind me. “Look at me.” I gasped when he half whispered his request, his fingers tapping against my neck.

“Are you sure?” I squeezed my eyes and legs.

“Look at me, Omega.” Ragnar asked again. This was it. This was fucking it. I gave myself a tiny countdown and let my eyes flutter open. Oh fuck me. Our imprint was incredibly strong, both of us satisfied at the feeling of completeness.

“Oh.”

“There she is. There’s my mate,” Ragnar smiled, thumbing over my chin. He moved his face into the crook of my neck, his beard tickling my overly sensitive skin. I moaned at the feel of him there, how many nights had he weaved himself into and now I actually had it. “You smell so fucking good. Even better than before,” he placed a linger of his lips against my cheek, exhaling against it as he really started to hump me, his rock hard erection digging into the back of my leg.

“I felt it a few nights ago, I didn’t want to scare you,” he made a purring sound at the back of his throat, “I wanted to ravage you right then and there on your door, claim you, mark you. I had to leave before the wolf sought you out.”

My heart hammered in my chest at what he was sincerely telling me, his mate scent getting stronger and stronger in the air. That intoxicating lightness of sweet grass and the smell before rain embraced my senses.

“Did you hear me last night? I couldn’t help but howl at the moon, let everyone know I’d found the one,” Ragnar scent marked me under my jaw, breathing me in before rolling me over on to my back, his strong arms caging me in, “I found you. My Omega.”

Ragnar calling me his stirred inside me, knowing I no longer needed to fret over who I would couple with, breed with put a satisfied smile on both of our faces. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down around me.

“Say it again.” I let out a high pitched whine under his lidded eyes, “Please Alpha.”

He said it over and and over, nosing over my cheek before his lips brushed against mine, sealing our imprint. I moaned feeling him sweep his tongue on the roof of my mouth after he rested the majority of his weight on one arm while he pulled off my dress, kissing me hard. His hand holding my breast squeezed, his thumb sweeping over the peaked nipple.

“What a beautiful mate you are, Y/N. So fucking beautiful,” Ragnar nipped my chin before lifting his hips just enough to fist his cock, sliding it along my slick. “I love the way that sounds. I’ve waited so long for you,” Ragnar filled me up in one slow thrust, his arm trembling when he was fully sheathed. “Fuck, Omega. I waited so fucking long. Gods You’re wet.”

“C-can’t help it. Can’t-oh.” I jerked when he pulled out to circle his hips and once more when he slammed back in with purpose. “Yes, Alpha. For you, f-for you.”

“That’s right,” another deep fuck pushed me up the bed, my hands instinctively grabbed his thrusting hips. “For me. I’m going to make you mine, make you cum for your Alpha mate, drive you fucking wild.”

“Please!” I shrieked, feeling my walls close around him sooner than I thought. “Don’t stop don’t stop.”

Ragnar slipped his arms underneath me, rolling us over swiftly with a groan. “Not a chance, my love.”

….

I cried out for more, letting him move me how he wanted. A breathy i'grab your ankles’ kissed my shoulder, my drowsy arms going to do so. Ragnar slapped his wet cock on my ass before plunging back home, his pace steady with uneven pants.

“Ragnar!” I sobbed into the bed sheets, taking a bite out of it to muffle my sounds of immense pleasure.

“I’m here Omega,” he half chuckled half hummed, pulling me back onto his cock so deep my breath caught in my throat. “I’m right fucking here. Fucking you just like you need it. You need it don’t you, baby? Oh fuck yes you do, look at you,” his hand dug down into my hip keeping me still as I felt something extra slip and catch just inside my cunt. “You’re shaking. Are you shaking for my knot? I bet you are. Bet you can’t wait for me to fill your little pussy up, can’t-”

“Gods yes.” I turned my head to see him over my shoulder, locking our eyes made his cock twitch inside me. “You’re fucking-you’re mating me. Oh, Alpha!”

“Forever mate. I’m not going to last with you looking at me like-what ah.” Ragnar hung his mouth open when I grabbed the base of his cock, feeling his knot slip in and out before finally latching just inside my slick walls. 

It didn’t take long after that, with his sweaty head pressed to me shoulder. “Y/N I’m going to cum. Cum with me Omega, I want to feel you one more time. One more. Can you do t-that for me?”

I whined that I could, letting him go to arch up against his beautifully scarred and muscular chest. Ragnar’s growl made me bow my head in submission like before, letting him fuck me to completion. I was getting close, especially when he spread his fingers out over my stomach, holding up against him.

“That’s it. My sweet mate. You take your Alpha so well,” I hummed in response, luxuriating in the way he bit down on my shoulder, tonguing over his sharp indents. “Feels so good. Can’t wait to feel your heat. Feel you-shit.”

“Alpha, Alpha…”

His dirty mouth pushed me over the edge, one of my hands covering his own as I came apart, shuddering and rolling my hips until I was flat on the bed in exhaustion.

Ragnar came right after, pinning me down to the bed by my hips. We’d be locked together for who knew how long but I couldn’t care less. I had my mate, my forever mate.

“Are you ok, my love? Too much?” He asked, spooning behind me with a careful kiss to the back of my head. His fucked out voice dripped in my ear when I shook my head, his quiet laugh sounding extra sweet when I smiled.

“Not a chance, my love.”


End file.
